DREAM OF THE PAST
by imaginationsparker
Summary: mY VERSION OF HUNGER GAMES, with a new twist.


_**A DREAM OF THE PAST**_

As I lay there staring up at the stars a tear from my face fell on the ground to rest there beside me. The cool breeze brought a shivering chill that went down my back. The air smelled of the distant passed I used to know, the memories I left behind. The smell of sweat, the bitter taste, the pizza aroma, the butterflies in my stomach, the crowd going silent, and the players shouting my name from time to time. It all seemed too real for me to feel this close, but so far away. I drifted asleep not knowing what was to come.

The thought of going back never crossed my mind. When I woke up, the first thing I see is a friend I have not seen since the last time here. He had grown taller and is more buff, a lot more buff. His name I can not remember. He had me in his arms and was praying I would wake up. I was starting to see others around him. My old chums, Matilda, with her lover, Joshua, and Lisette with her lover Trefoil. Then it hits me. The person holding me is Eletric.

All I am hearing now is my name Rowena being repeated over and over again. I jumped out of Eletric's grasp and fell to the floor. The room went silence with my little act. Then I herd some words I have only herd in the past.

"Do you want help up Rowena?"

I knew then and there that was Matilda's voice.

"Uh yea, dah!" I did not mean for it to come out that rude, but it did.

"You can get yourself up then, miss I have an attitude!" Matilda barked at me.

"I'll just sit here then!" I stammered.

"Here, let me help you up Rowena," stated Eletric. "Are you alright?"

I just sat there staring upward in aw. The six of them still friends, how can this be? Then I noticed there were only five of them. "Where is Burnet?" I choked out.

They stood there and stared back and forth between each other. They gathered into a group and argued who was going to say what. Then, they shoved Eletric forward to tell. "Rowena, I don't know how to say this, but Burnet has gone missing."

The room was silent. Tears welled up in my eyes causing them to fall. Eletric came and gave me a comforting hug and kiss on the cheek. I hugged him back. I could not think of how Burnet went missing. How long has he been gone and why?

"We as a group went looking for you two weeks ago and well, he did not come back to any of our three home bases." Eletric stated." We searched for another week and we could not find either of you, until we searched the high hills. We all new you liked star gazing."

When I was looking at the stars I smelled a familiar smell, just like here. Burnet must have been passing by and did not see me. That's why it was so faint. I noticed this beeping coming from the floor underneath me, and then everything went completely silent and dark like the night sky.

When I woke up I was strapped to a table with wires hooked up to my head and body. When I started to think about what was going on, words appeared on the screen in front of me. Then, when a thought or picture went through my head a siren went off and it started to recorded everything.

The door burst open having a squadron rushing in with a person on a gurney. The body was covered in blood from head to toe, so I could not see who it was. Matilda was summoned immediately to tend to the major wounds. Joshua, Lisett, Trefoil, and Eletric soon followed after her to help tend.

After an hour or two you could see some features of the man lying next to me. I had to cringe when they started to clean the wounds out with peroxide. The cuts oozed with puss and blood. The air stained of the smell. Then, the world disappeared out of sight again.

I woke to the sound of popping in my ears and the sirens going off louder then ever. My mind was rushing with thoughts even though they were being recorded. I ripped the cords off and began to scream. It killed the sirens and the beeping. Eletric came rushing in and was too late. I was over at the other bed crying on the wounded mans body. The man was silently calming me. Eletric was going to take me and put me in the padded room of the house until I was done, but the man I was lying on stopped him with his hand.

I looked up to see what the man was staring at and why he was depressed when I got up out of dangers glare. He reached for me and caught my hand. The soft hand brought back the night I was found star gazing. It hit me like there was no tomorrow. I fell to my knees and murmured before the light was gone, "Burnet".

I woke up in Eletric's room. The room was quite and depressing. He had me in his arms on his bed. I moved a bit and startled him. He sat me down and was watching my every move. I felt like an animal being stalked. I went to open my mouth to speak and he stopped me. I don't like people when they are sad. I went to speak again and he stopped me for a second and gestured for me to talk.

"Who, when, how?" Is all I could manage out of my mouth.

"You know the who is Burnet, then when is last night at the peak of the hill we found you at, and the how is simple. We know where you two spent the last of your time together at, so we checked there again and found him there like we found you there. Very simple. The covered in blood part I can't expain." Eletric responed with tears forming in his dark brown eyes.

"I don't understand what's wrong? Why are you crying? I'm back and with my love, what bad is that?" I was starting to yell.

"Exactly that!" He was starting to bawl now. "I thought you might have changed your mind and well, love me again."

I could not think of anything to say. If I told him the truth I would break his heart. If I told him the non-truth, we would be back to me running away again and never to return this time.

"I don't get it. I don't get it at all. Why can't you be happy for me for once?" I questioned him.

Before he could answer the door swung open showing Burnet as healthy as ever with a box in his hands. It seemed too big for me. He shoved it into Eletric's arms and swung me around in his grasp.

He thanked Eletric for keeping me safe while he was gone and he dropped to one knee. I gasped in astonishment. Before he could say a few words I passed out not knowing what to guess.

I woke up this time in Burnet's arms. He wore this big grin on his face as I woke up. I wanted to fall back into slumber before he touched my face. His soft hands felt nice on my skin. I jumped up and ran into the wall startled. He just laughed and walked over.

He helped me up and held me close to his muscular body. Burnet then whispered, "Will you marry me?" He let me go and spun me around.

I could not think strait. My heart is pleading yes, and so is my gut. Something inside of me just a small part is crying no, no, NO! I stammered something that was just mumbling. Burnet let me go and backed away.

"I asked will you marry me? It is simple, yes or no?" I could tell he was thinking it was a no.

I stepped back into him and whispered back, "I will!"

Just as those words slipped out I heard the door swing shut and fast pacing foot steps going down the hallway towards the kitchen. I did not even have to ask to go, for I was released and I bolted to the kitchen in hope nothing will happen before I got there.

As I reached the door I herd a wail of paining screams through the door. The screams filled the house, and Burnet was at my side in a flash. Then the others followed. My face was to be soaked whether I would want it now or at his funeral. Burnet calmed me down enough to stop the crying and to let him carry me to our room.

"Is your answer still a yes or have you changed your mind?" Burnet was fully shaken by now.

"I told you yes and that is my final answer." I managed to get out between sobs of sorrow after that death before my dark eyes filled with horror. "Can we have a change of subject please?"

"What are you thinking about, yeah that will work." He wondered to himself. "What are you thinking about?"

"You, children, my life with you, a day to burry our dear friend Eletric." I sighed out. "What are you thinking about?"

"You, a good month to marry, and also about our dear friend Electric. I wonder why he did what he did, do you think it was out of jealousy?" Stated Burnet questionly.

"Yes it was out of jealousy, and out of love." I answered without making eye contact.

The room was hazy with the death hanging over us. The only noise was the sound of the tears hitting the floor from the two of us.

"I think we should go tell our friends the good news, about us," He whispered in a very hushed tone. "For a new beginning?"

I shook my head in approval. "Yes, for a new beginning."

When we walked into the hallway the dried blood filled my nostrils. I turned into Burnet's chest to cover the death sentence. He guided me through the house to find everyone in their individual bedrooms. Each time we told them the good news they would rejoice in happiness, then give us a glass of wine, and keep hugging us over and over again.

When this was all over I escaped from Burnet's hold and walked in the garden. The maze was a great place to hide.

As soon as I hit the maze tears rushed down my face. I could not control the sorrow for the many losses I have gotten today. The main was my very own freedom. I also, lost my own dear friend.

I could not run away alone, but I could not stay. I could not leave. "I will not leave. I'm going to stay right here, not go anywhere." I thought out loud to myself.

"That's good you're not going anywhere. Unless you count here somewhere." Burnet was behind me saying something I could not understand.

Everything went darker then dark this time.

To Be Continued..............................

_**A DREAM OF THE PAST**_


End file.
